RNA dysfunction causes disease through various mechanisms, including microRNA silencing of pro-apoptotic proteins,[1] translation of aberrant protein,[2] and gain-of-function.[3] It has been difficult, however, to design small molecule chemical probes of RNA function or lead therapeutics. If broadly applicable methods were developed to drug non-ribosomal RNAs with small molecules, it could have important applications in chemical biology and medicinal chemistry.[4] One class of RNA-mediated diseases is caused by expanded repeating RNAs, or microsatellite disorders. There are >20 known microsatellite disorders, including myotonic dystrophy (DM) and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (Lou Gehrig's Disease; ALS).[5] The cellular consequences of repeats are varied and can include alterations at the protein, RNA, and DNA levels. Myotonic dystrophy type 2 (DM2) is caused by a toxic gain-of-function by a r(CCUG) repeat expansion (r(CCUG)exp. Myotonic dystrophy type 1 (DM1) is caused by a toxic gain-of-function by a r(CUG) repeat expansion (r(CUG)exp).